US application No. 2007/0286831 discloses a mascara applicator including a heater member, in which applicator the composition is in the form of strips or balls that are deposited on the heater member while said heater member is in a housing. Feed means comprising a piston, a cylinder, or a feed screw are provided to bring the composition onto the heater member. The composition is in contact with numerous mechanical parts, and that may reduce reliability and/or cause the composition to pick up undesirable particles.
Application EP 1 621 101 discloses an applicator including mascara in the form of a coiled strip that a user may bring into contact with a heater member of the applicator. Applying composition may turn out to be tricky, with it being necessary for the user both to apply the composition to the keratinous materials and to unroll the strip of composition so as to renew the composition coming into contact with the heater member.
Application EP 1 955 610 discloses an applicator endpiece that includes a makeup composition for the eyelashes, and that is mounted by being fitted onto a heater presenting the shape of a finger, the composition extending over the entire periphery of the applicator endpiece.
PCT application WO 2006/043544 discloses an applicator device for applying a cosmetic composition, the device including a unit that is mounted on a reception zone of a base, facing a heater member, and receiving the composition for application once in place on the base.
JP 2006/169229 discloses a heated mascara applicator.